Vita Equitis
by Silverexorcist
Summary: After pulling the sword, Espee, out of the river, Galahad becomes the new Knight of the Round Table. However, when Sir Lancelot becomes his new mentor, things start to get a little heated between them... in more ways than one. Sir Lancelot X Sir Galahad. (Shadilver) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't expect very many reviews for this, but I enjoyed writing this so I will continue writing the story. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

He could do this! He could do this! A sixteen year old female raccoon ran out of the king's gates with tears streaming down her face. Fear pooled in the young hedgehog's stomach. He couldn't do this! He couldn't do this!

Today was the day Galahad had practically waited his whole life for. One of King Sonic's knights had retired and the sword, Espee, needed a new owner. Whoever could reach into the river and retrieve the sword would become the new Knight of the Round Table. It had always been Galahad's dream to become one of the noble knights that were respected by all in the land.

His parents had been simple farmers, but before King Sonic's rule, war had brewed in the kingdom. His father had been drafted into the army and had died in the front lines. His mother and his six year old self had worked hard to keep their farm afloat, but, alas, their hard work hadn't mattered since the advancing enemy army had reached them and burned their farm to the ground.

They had taken his mother and Galahad still heard his mother's screams of pain as their General had repeatedly raped her. When they had left, Galahad had slowly crept out of his hiding space and found his mother lying on the living room ground, surrounded by her own bright red blood. Even though she must have been in so much pain, Galahad watched his mother smile like she had never been happier in the world. He was alright. _He_ had not been hurt.

With his mother's dying breath, Galahad knew. He knew that he had to become a knight to protect others like his mother so this wouldn't happen again. Galahad knew this was a stupid dream. A fool's life, but he had to at least _try_.

That was the reason he was here. He _had_ to retrieve the sword and become one of King Sonic's Knights of the Round Table. Galahad hadn't been born in this country, so this was his only way to become a knight. If a Knight of a Round Table's sword chose him, he _had_ to become one.

"Next!" A booming voice called and an armored red echidna walked through the gateway. Galahads' amber eyes widened; it was Sir Gawian! Sir Gawian was standing right in front of him! The aura around the knight turned to irritation. "Are you coming or not, kid?" The echidna knight growled at the stunned albino hedgehog.

Galahad almost literally jumped out of his skin, "Yes, Sir! Of course, Sir!" He jumped up from his seat on the ground and hurried after Gawian. The armored echidna led the young albino through the shining gateway and down a beaten path that had been made from hundreds of Mobians' footprints.

Galahad gulped nervously and a lump formed in his throat. This was it! This small act would decide if he would become a knight or not! If he failed… it was all over. Another Knight of the Round Table wouldn't retire any time soon since each knight right now was under thirty years of age. He had to be the one to receive Espee from the river!

Galahads' amber eyes widened as he came upon the ravine; everyone was here! King Sonic sat on a makeshift throne next to the river. Sir Percival was to his left and Sir Lancelot to his right. The Lady of the Lake stood carefully at the riverbank and bowed as he appeared. Then, gleaming in the river, was the sword Espee. The sword had a classic look to it; a long metal end with a golden handle and jewels etched into it.

King Sonic stood up and carefully made his way over to him. Galahad quickly bowed at his ruler and felt the King place on hand on his shoulder. "Young one, are you ready to see if you are worthy of the great sword, Espee? If Espee does indeed choose you, you cannot back out of being one of my knights. Once the sword chooses, you will be bound more to this kingdom than you ever were once before."

Galahad nodded, than quickly remembered that he would have to say he was ready out loud for all to hear before getting his chance at Espee. "Y-yes, I-I am ready, y-your Majesty." Galahad winced; he must look like such a fool in front of King Sonic.

The cobalt king waved his hand to the river where the waiting sword, Espee, was. "Then, step forward and see if you are worthy of the great sword, Espee." King Sonic took a step back and waited for Galahad to walk to the river.

Galahad nervously looked around; the eyes of the five greatest figures of the kingdom were watching his every move! He sucked in a deep breath and willed his feet to move towards the waiting river. Galahad kneeled next to the rushing water and the Lady of the Lake moved away to give him more room. He pried off the glove on his right hand and placed it carefully on the ground.

Galahad's now ungloved hand reached down and the cool water of the river flowed past his ivory fingers. He leaned down and gripped the golden handle of the sword. However, as soon as he did that, the harmless water that had been running through his fur turned into clear tentacles and slithered up his arm. Galahad gasped at the sudden display of magic and then felt the sword in his grasp start to change shape and morph into something new.

He tried to pry open his fingers and allow the sword to splash back into the ravine but the water twisting around his arm prevented him from doing so. Was it because he was from a different country that it was making the sword violently rejecting him?

Galahad felt arms grab him from behind and tried to pull him away from the water. Sir Gawain had dashed into the river and was currently trying to find a handhold on the sword to pull it away from him. Galahad started to shiver in fear; was this supposed to happen? Was the sword supposed to try to kill the contestants that were trying to retrieve it? Was that why the female raccoon had run out of here crying? Not from rejection, but from fear?

"Calm down," a deep voice growled into his ear. "Just calm down and try to relinquish your hold on Espee." Galahad looked behind him and saw that Sir Lancelot was the one trying to pull him away. He blushed and tried to do as Sir Lancelot had instructed, but the water around his arm only seemed to tighten its hold on him.

The Lady of the Lake held up one of her hands, "Calm down, this was meant to be. The sword, Espee, is merely changing its shape to accommodate its new host." Galahad looked at the pink hedgehog in amazement. Espee was changing shape… to accommodate its new host? Had Espee chosen him as its new owner?

He felt Sir Lancelot unlatch his arms from around him, but he stayed hovering over Galahad just in case something happened. Sir Gawain stumbled out of the stream muttering something about getting soak to the bone for nothing and took his place beside his ruler. During this whole situation, King Sonic and Sir Percival had watched from the sidelines, knowing completely what was happening in the ravine and smiling at the antics of the other knights.

Galahad watched in anticipation as the sword in his hand continued to morph and change. The water soon unraveled itself from his arm, soaking it completely, and splashed back into the river. Galahad gasped; the long sword had transformed into something completely different. It was now a giant dagger, one that looked like it could be sliced into multiple others. Why would it change into something like that?

The Lady of the Lake then bowed down to the ivory hedgehog. "Welcome to the Knights of the Round Table, young Galahad." His amber eyes widened as everything sunk into him; he was a knight! Espee had chosen him! It had chosen him out of everybody that had come before him to claim the sword as their own!

Galahad felt Sir Lancelot move out of way as King Sonic took the space beside him. "I welcome you to my Knights of the Round Table, young Galahad." He placed his hand on the ivory hedgehog's shoulder and led him away from the river. Sir Percival nodded in recognition and started to lead the way back to the castle. Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot took their places behind them on their way back.

Galahad was beyond shocked; he was now a knight! Espee had chosen him as its new owner and, as soon as King Sonic picked one, he would begin his training under one of the Knights of the Round Table.

Galahad took a look around at the three knights walking with him; out of the three of them there, Sir Percival seemed like the most likely candidate as his new mentor. Sir Percival was said to be the most calm and reserved of all the knights; she was also the eldest of current knights. Yes, Galahad nodded looking at his sword in his grasp, Sir Percival would most likely be the one who would train him.

*Vita Equitis*

One of the many maids of the castle led him to his chambers. The room had been arranged by King Sonic for the one who would pull Espee out of the river and Galahad was breath taken by the room. The majority of the places he had stayed for the night were empty barns and camping outside. The nicest place he had stayed, besides his childhood home, was a room that a nice old squirrel had given to him out of pity for a couple nights.

However, the chambers he was currently in would have put all of them to shame. Perfectly polished wood floors, extravagant rugs and a four poster bed. He had his own drawer, bathroom and balcony. Just about anything and everything he could possibly imagine being inside the room… was. If this was the room for the knave of the Knights of the Round Table, what would the King's chambers look like?

The maid bowed, "The King will call for you when he had made his decision for your new mentor, until then, his Majesty has asked if you would remain here. If you need assistance with anything, please ring this bell and a servant will be here shortly." She moved to entrance and opened a wooden box on the wall where a gleaming copper bell hung. "Any questions, Sir?"

Slightly embarrassed that the maid had called him 'Sir' since he was so used to being on the bottom of the hierarchy, Galahad shook his head no. The maid bowed one more time and silently and quickly left the room.

Noticing that Espee was still tightly in his grasp, Galahad gently placed his new sword on his drawer and laid down on his bed. He closed his amber eyes and a large smiled formed on his face. So much had happened today that he was ecstatic and tired at the same time. Eventually, Galahad lost his fight with sleep and he drifted off into dreamland.

*Vita Equitis*

Hours later, Galahad felt someone shaking him awake. He cracked open his amber eyes and found the same maid from before hovering over his still half asleep form. "His Majesty has made his decision, it is time to leave for the throne room and be assigned to your new mentor." She bowed and stepped away from his bed.

Galahad sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then, the events of earlier that day sprang back into his head. It was time to start his training as a knight! Galahad slid out of bed and followed the maid to the entrance of his room.

However, the maid held up one of her hands to stop him from going any further. "Your sword, Sir." She pointed to Espee still resting on his drawer.

Galahads' eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself for almost forgetting his sword! Of all things, forgetting his sword would have been very much frowned on. Galahad turned around and held up his hand. He took one step towards his drawer and gasped in surprise as the sword suddenly flew through the air and landed neatly into his outstretched hand.

He looked at Espee suddenly in his hand and turned in surprise towards the maid. She also looked equally surprised at the event. So… it seemed that this wasn't a normal power for the wielder of Espee to have. The maid coughed as she tried, and failed, to hide her sudden surprise. "That's… some power you have there, Sir."

Galahad just nodded, still too shell-shocked to reply. He wordlessly followed the maid out of his chambers and down the hallway. In no time at all, much quicker than Galahad thought it would take, they stood in front of the doors to the throne room. The maid knocked on the doors and they opened.

King Sonic sat cross legged in his throne across the room with Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival to his right and Sir Gawain to his right. They entered the room and made their way to the foot of King Sonic's throne; the maid curtsied and Galahad followed suit by bowing to his new ruler. The maid then walked to the side of the room and joined the other witnesses to this event. It wasn't every day that a new knight would join the kingdom.

King Sonic laughed and made his way down the stairs of his throne. "Raise your head, young Galahad. Today is a very special day for you." Galahad blushed and looked up to find, to his surprise, King Sonic a mere foot away from him. He nervously shifted his feet as King Sonic let out a laugh once again at his antics. "Calm down, young Galahad. I don't bite," the cobalt king raised his eye ridges, "much."

Galahad managed a small smile and King Sonic turned to face his three knights. "Please, come before me my knights." Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival moved from their positions by King Sonic's throne and formed a perfect line in front of their King. "Kneel," King Sonic demanded.

They knelt and he turned to Sir Gawain. "Sir Gawain, your strength in battle has no competition in all the lands. You have been a great friend and have always been willing to risk your life for your friends." The armored red echidna bowed in thanks.

King Sonic then turned to Sir Lancelot. "Sir Lancelot, you hold powers that I have never seen in another individual. Your speed in battle is only rivaled to my own and your leadership of the Knights of the Round Table is the best anyone has seen in centuries. Your bravery is what sets you apart from all the rest in the kingdom." The armored ebony hedgehog bowed in thanks.

Lastly, King Sonic turned towards his last knight, Sir Percival. "Sir Percival, even though you are the only female to ever join the ranks of the knights, your quick wits and precision has left you a great respect in the kingdom. You have my many thanks for being calm in any situation thrown at you and for you great battle strategies." The armored lavender cat bowed in thanks.

King Sonic then turned to Galahad, his newest addition to his Knights of the Round Table. "Young Galahad, I have chosen your mentor from the three of these knights presented in front of you. I have thought long and hard on my decision and I believe it to be the correct one." Galahad unconsciously looked over at Sir Percival. King Sonic turned back towards his assembled knights.

"Please rise… Sir Lancelot."

**Whoo! Finally finished with the first chapter of my first Shadilver! I never thought it would take this long to write a story about my favorite couple. Opps. *Sweat drops***

** Silver: Yay! You should have done this sooner, Silverexorcist!**

** Shadow: Yes, why did it take you so long to do so?**

** I honestly have no idea… *Sweat drops again***

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Lancelot rose at his King's command and Galahad had to strain to keep the surprise off of his face. Sir Lancelot was to be his mentor? I mean, Sir Lancelot _was_ a remarkable knight, but… he wasn't one to be merciful when mistakes were made in his presence.

Galahad forced a smile onto his face and turned to his King. He knew that King Sonic was only doing what he thought was best for him, but… the ivory hedgehog couldn't help but think that Sir Percival would be much more patient with him in his training. Galahad felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sir Lancelot standing next to him.

King Sonic nodded in acknowledgement at his knight and new apprentice. "Please take care of your new knave, Sir Lancelot and teach him all he needs to know about chivalry and the ways of a knight."

Sir Lancelot took his sword out of its sheath and placed the thinner side in front of his face. He knelt down on the ground and looked up into King Sonics' emerald eyes. "I give you my word, my King, that I will take this youngling into my care and teach him all that needs to be known about chivalry and the ways of the knight."

The cobalt king nodded and turned around. He motioned for his other two knights to follow him out of the throne room, his cape flowing behind him like red wind, and Sir Gawain and Sir Percival trailing after him at his heels. The giant doors slammed behind them and Sir Lancelot got up from the ground.

"Let's get going," the ebony knight said and placed his sword back into its rightful place. He then turned to the nervous Galahad, "Before we can start your training we need to order you some armor from the King's blacksmith."

The ivory hedgehog nodded in agreement and Sir Lancelot took his hand into his own, the cool metal of the ebony hedgehog's armor rubbing against his warm glove. He led the two of them out of the throne room and Galahad couldn't help but blush. Did Sir Lancelot always hold hands with others when he was leading them somewhere?

Being slightly taller and in better shape than he was, Galahad had to hurry to keep up with the ebony knight's pace. On more than one occasion, the ivory hedgehog tripped over his own feet and Sir Lancelot had to growl at him to keep up. Why they were in such a hurry, Galahad would never know as they were already arriving at the blacksmiths' rooms.

Sir Lancelot let go of his hand and opened the door to the blacksmith. It creaked open and he led the way inside. Galahad timidly followed inside and noticed a small golden fox kit behind the front desk. The fox's bright blue eyes twinkled as they walked in and ran around the desk to greet them. "Greetings, Sir Lancelot! I was wondering when the new apprentice would come in with his mentor to order some armor. On top as always, I see," the blacksmith commented.

Galahad stuck his head out from behind Sir Lancelot and stared in awe at the two tails waving behind the small fox. "A kitsune," Galahad whispered and walked out from behind his new mentor. "I've never seen one before."

The blacksmith smiled up at him and bowed slightly. "I am pleased to meet you, apprentice Knight of the Round Table. I am Miles, but King Sonic and the rest of the palace calls me Tails." He looked down at the waving appendages behind him, "for obvious reasons, of course."

Galahad tried to copy the bow that Tails gave him the best he could and blushed in embarrassment as one of his head quills bonked him on the face on the way down. He heard Tails giggle at his mistake and a sigh of 'what am I going to do with him?' and 'this guy is becoming my new apprentice?' from Sir Lancelot.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, even though his face was bright red from blushing, Galahad stood up straight and played with his fingers. "Nice to meet you, Tails. I am Galahad."

Tails nodded, a smile still present on his face from his giggling fit, and walked back behind his front desk. He placed his elbows on the hard wood and cradled his head in his hands. "What can I do for you guys?"

Sir Lancelot cleared his throat and stepped in front of his ivory apprentice. "I would like you to make full body armor for Galahad as soon as possible."

Tails nodded and started to fumble with some supplies under his desk. He took out a tape measure and walked over to the two hedgehogs. "Any requests before I start measuring?" He asked and started to unwind the yellow tape in his hands.

The ebony hedgehog lifted his left hand up and felt Galahad's forehead. _Again with the touching_, Galahad thought to himself and blushed once more. _I seem to be blushing a lot lately_, but that thought only made him blush harder.

"I think it would be a good idea if, when you make the face plate, you make it curved downwards and have a piece of metal the shape of a diamond on top." He took his hand off of Galahad's forehead and turned towards Tails, "That way we can prevent his quills from falling in his face as you saw before."

Tails agreed and walked up to Sir Lancelot's side to take a look at the ivory hedgehog as well. "Any other special requests before I get started?"

The ebony knight shook his head, "Just make the usual adjustments." He then walked over to the door and opened it before turning back to address his apprentice. "I'll be back once Tails has done all his measurements, Galahad." He nodded towards them and left the room.

Galahad looked at Tails and noticed him holding up the tape measure, his two tails waving lazily behind him. "You ready to get started?"

The ivory hedgehog gave the kit a nervous smile, "Ready as I'll ever be." And Tails got to work.

*Vita Equitis*

True to his word, Sir Lancelot reentered the blacksmith shop soon after Tails got done with his measurements. Actually, the small kit was just putting away his tape measure when the ebony knight entered the room. Sir Lancelot looked from Tails to Galahad then back to Tails. "Any problems?"

Tails shook his head, "No, I should have his armor done in less than a week."

The ebony knight nodded and turned towards his apprentice. "Come, Galahad, we still have much to do before sun down." The ivory hedgehog nodded and hurried after his mentor out the door. Before leaving, Galahad shouted a 'good-bye' to Tails and waved as he left the room.

"Good luck, Galahad!" Tails shouted back and the door closed, shutting off any other words the kitsune could have said.

The ivory apprentice easily caught up to his older mentor and gave Sir Lancelot a curious look. Said hedgehog slightly turned his head to look at Galahad for a split second before taking the ivory hedgehog's hand once more and looked back ahead of him. "I need to show you one last thing before the sun sets," Sir Lancelot said and turned down a corridor.

Not wanting to embarrass himself again by tripping over his feet like last time, Galahad made sure to carefully place each step as he followed after Sir Lancelot. However… he didn't count on how slow it would make him and Sir Lancelot almost pulled his arm out of his socket by sheer force by how fast they were walking.

Sir Lancelot stopped walking when he felt the resistance between his and Galahads' intertwined hands and turned towards his apprentice. The ivory hedgehog, meanwhile, fumbled a couple steps forward to regain his balance. Once regaining it, Galahad forcefully removed his hand from his mentor's and rubbed his sore shoulder.

Sir Lancelot sighed, "We don't have time for this." And before Galahad could do anything, the ebony knight had picked him up, bridal style, and started to slightly jog down the different corridors towards their destination.

Galahad yelped in fright from the sudden attack and rough actions of his mentor, but didn't move a muscle, frightened that Sir Lancelot would turn on him once more. "What are you doing?" Galahad squeaked.

"I told you, we don't have time for your clumsy actions," Sir Lancelot growled. "This was the fastest way I could think of to get you to our destination before the sun sets."

"What's so important that we have to get there before the sun sets?" Galahad innocently asked, his quills bouncing slightly with every step his mentor took.

Sir Lancelot sighed again, "What's with you and questions?" He shook his head and turned a corner down another hallway. "I would just rather show you at sun set than wait until the sun rises tomorrow morning."

"I… guess that makes sense?" He heard Sir Lancelot sigh again and Galahad flinched at the sound. Could he honestly not do anything right in his mentor's presence? Maybe… he just wasn't cut out to be Knight of the Round Table…

Sir Lancelot caught the sudden sadness playing across Galahad's face and sighed again. "Don't act like that; Espee chose you for a reason, you know. You just need to start your training and you'll get better. I promise."

Galahad looked up; a slight blush forming on his muzzle. He was starting to see his new mentor in a whole different light. Galahad had always thought Sir Lancelot was strict and, well, was one of those people who didn't show emotion no matter what. However… the more he started to get know the ebony knight, the more that he started to realize the rumors… were just that. Rumors. Things that people said to others to make a conversation more interesting.

Not knowing what to say to Sir Lancelot's words, Galahad looked down at his fingers and whispered a small 'thank you.' If the ivory hedgehog had looked up, he would have found a small smirk playing across the ebony knight's tan muzzle.

Sir Lancelot slowed his pace and stopped in front of a seemingly random door. He shifted Galahad in his arms so he would be able to open the door and stepped inside. A stone spiral staircase greeted them and Sir Lancelot started to jog up the steps.

When they reached the top, Sir Lancelot set Galahad down and placed his hand on the doorknob of yet another door. He turned the knob and motioned for Galahad to enter. The ivory hedgehog nodded and entered.

Bright, white light blinded him at first until Galahads' eyes got used to the sudden burst of light. What he saw shocked him. Galahad started to shake and tried not to look at the sudden drop in front of him. It was a long way down from the top of the castle and Galahad didn't want his first day of training to be also his last.

Sir Lancelot walked up and him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What do you see, Galahad?"

"A-a very l-long d-drop th-that could k-kill me," Galahad stuttered nervously, his amber eyes not looking away from the long drop off the castle. Soft wind blew through his head quills and the ivory hedgehog shivered. Usually soothing wind like this calmed you down but… all Galahad felt was the wind that might soon be blowing through at a much quicker rate… and at a whole different angle.

Even since he was a child, Galahad had been afraid of heights and being on top of the highest building in the kingdom wasn't at all helping him in the slightest. Galahad felt his knees about to buckle and Sir Lancelot had to use his hands to keep the ivory hedgehog up.

"Look _up_, Galahad," Sir Lancelot growled in his ear.

Instead, the ivory hedgehog tightly closed his eyes and held tightly onto his mentor. "I hate heights," Galahad squeaked.

Sir Lancelot sighed. "Why did I let Sonic talk me into this?" The ebony knight muttered and Galahads' ears twitched as they tried to catch the whisper. _Sonic? Why didn't Sir Lancelot correctly say King Sonic's full title?_ Galahad shook off the thought, _No; I must have heard him wrong. It was a whisper after all…_

The ebony knight placed a stronger grip on his apprentice and growled again. "Just calm down, Galahad. I have a good grip on you; you won't fall. Just open your eyes and look _up_. That is what we came up here for." A moment's pause, "Think of this as your first training session; do you really want to fail your first session?"

Galahads' ears lowered slightly, "No…" He muttered and slowly built up his courage to reopen his eyes. When he did, Galahad shifted his head up so he wouldn't look down again and slowly opened his amber eyes. The sight took his breath away.

From all sides of the castle you could see the land ruled by King Sonic. Camelot glowed with the setting sun and Galahad forgot his fear of falling from the beautiful sight. Sir Lancelot took his hands away and stepped to the side. They both stared, mesmerized, by the incredible view.

Roads stretched as far as the eye could see and small barns and houses stood out like sore thumbs, positioned out of the way of the towns in the kingdom. Said towns were like grey moss and the setting sun gave the edges a reddish orange glow. The rest of the territory was filled with unclaimed green fields and large forests.

Sir Lancelot finally turned away and towards is apprentice, "What do you see, Galahad?"

Galahad forced his eyes away from the amazing view and gave the ebony knight a confused look. "Camelot?"

Sir Lancelot sighed, "Yes, but what else is Camelot?"

"What else?"

"Yes, Camelot is the land that holds the people you will soon swear to protect. Our number one duty as the Knights of the Round Table is to our King, but always remember our King would be nothing without his people and the land he rules. That is what I'm teaching you today; our duty is not just for our King, but for the people ruled under him as well," Sir Lancelot finished his speech and turned his attention back towards the view over Camelot.

Galahad blinked and softly smiled at his mentor. He had never thought of the Knights of the Round Table that way before, but everything Sir Lancelot had said made complete and total sense now that he thought about it. The ivory hedgehog nodded towards the ebony knight in agreement, but the motion was lost on him since it seemed Sir Lancelot was thinking about something else at the moment.

The ivory hedgehog shrugged at the actions of his mentor and returned his attention back to the surrounding view of Camelot as well. It really was a magnificent sight, but it was quickly disappearing with the setting sun. When the colors of red, pink and orange had disappeared from the landscape and turned to dark blues and purples, Sir Lancelot finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let's go, Galahad," the ebony knight whispered and turned around towards the stairway off the rooftop. The ivory hedgehog nodded and followed his mentor off the roof. They made it down the stairs without much trouble, unless you count when Galahad almost tripped at the top step and almost fell down the entire stairway… Guess it was a good thing Sir Lancelot had anticipated this action and had good reflexes else his apprentice would be a nice white and red paste on the bottom of the stairwell.

Sir Lancelot turned to his apprentice and crossed his arms across his chest. "Tomorrow morning, at dawn, meet me in the arena. I want to get a feel for your fighting style so we can play off of that in the future." Galahad nodded, "Any questions?" Galahad nodded again, "What is it?"

The ivory hedgehog blushed, "I… don't know where the arena is…"

The ebony knight nodded in understanding, "I'll send a maid to wake and take you to the arena tomorrow than." He turned away and gave a half wave above his shoulder, "Until tomorrow, my apprentice."

"Until tomorrow!" Galahad yelled back; a large bright smile overtaking his face. He couldn't wait until tomorrow!

**Silver: Looks like Shadow is getting very intimate with my alternate self…**

** Shadow: Don't you mean Sir Lancelot?**

** Silver: *Shakes head* I don't know. It's hard keeping together who is who in here since I wasn't in Sonic in the Black Knight very much…**

** Shadow: True.**

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Galahad woke up from the sound of an urgent knock on his door. He bolted up in bed and gazed sleepily over to the large wooden doorway that the disruptive noise was coming from. He allowed a large yawn to escape his lips and mumbled nothingness under his breath as he slid lazily out of bed to answer the door.

"Coming. Coming," Galahad said when the persistent knocking was cranked up a notch. He finally opened the door and the same maid as the day before curtsied and entered his room.

She went over to make his disheveled bed and Galahad moved to join her. However, the moment he stepped towards her, she held up her hand to stop him and gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry, young Galahad," he raised an eye ridge at that considering they were about the same age, but continued listening to her. "Allow me to do my job and I sure hope you will do yours once you are properly trained."

Galahad sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, and went to open up his blinds instead. He pulled open the pure white curtains and stared out at the still darkened sky. "Do you know how long I have to get to the arena for my first lesson with Sir Lancelot?"

The maid hummed and finished up making his bed. She smoothed out her dress and turned on her heel back towards his chamber doors. "I say about forty five minutes, Sir." She left the room and moments later returned with a rolling tray of different meats and fruit. "Please," she motioned at the food. "Eat your fill and then we'll get going to your first training session." She curtsied and suddenly blushed. "W-would, um…" She started to fidget with her dress, "W-would it b-be ok-okay if I w-watched your p-practice?" She stuttered.

Galahad softly smiled and grabbed a big red apple from the cart. He took a large bite and sat down on a nearby couch. "Of course you can!" He didn't mind if she wanted to watch; Galahad was actually flattered that she would want to watch him practice. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name, Miss?"

"Oh!" She blushed even harder, "How stupid of me!" She gave him a sheepish smile. "My name is Cream."

"It's very nice to meet you, Cream." He pats the seat next to him on the couch, indicating that he wanted her to sit next to him. "And you don't have to call me Sir, Mister or Young, okay? Galahad is just fine," he encouraged. Cream smiled and sat down next to him. He grabbed another apple and tossed it at the young rabbit. "So… how long have you been working here?"

Cream examined the apple, twirling it around in her gloved hands, and took a small, hesitant bite out of it. Finding it to her tastes, she took a large bite and smiled as the clear juices ran down her chin. "I was actually born here," Cream answered after swallowing. "My mom was Queen Aleena's, King Sonic's mother, handmaiden."

Galahads' eyes lit up, "You mean you knew King Sonic as a child?" He asked and finished up his apple. He then grabbed the waiting pile of steaming bacon and began to chow down.

Cream giggled, "I did! He was such a troublemaker too!" She also finished her apple and snagged a piece of bacon from the pile on his plate. "He always ran away from the castle; always doing make believe adventures about invaders and spies. Sometimes I would play the damsel in distress and King Sonic would have to save me from Sir Gawain," she giggled again.

Galahad laughed; imagining King Sonic as a little kid running around and defeating invisible enemies using wooden sticks as swords. "I wish I was here to see that," Galahad commented and finished off his plate of bacon.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to have another person to play with," Cream said and started to swing her legs against the couch. "Sir Percival never wanted to play with us and Sir Gawain would only agree after we annoyed him for a while to do it." Her big brown eyes found his own amber ones. "Which country are you from, by the way?"

Galahad looked down and suddenly went quiet, not wanting to answer the question. "I'm from the Solaris Kingdom," he started to twiddle his fingers together. "But I'm been moving around a lot!" He quickly added, not wanting to lose his first friend he had made here.

Cream moved her hand up to her face to hide the smile that had appeared. "You remind of Sir Lancelot when he first came here except… you're a lot more open than he his," Cream said.

Just like his mentor? Is that the reason why King Sonic had wanted Sir Lancelot to teach him? "What do you mean I'm like Sir Lancelot?"

She looked him, confused. "You mean… Sir Lancelot hasn't told you?" He shook his head. "Sir Lancelot is the second son of King Black Doom. He ran away from home at a young age because he didn't agree with his father's beliefs and ideals." Galahad had heard of King Black Doom's Kingdom having slaves and hadn't dared to travel anywhere near his Kingdom.

Sir Lancelot was the most mysterious of all the Knights of the Round Table and now he knew why. If news of him being a prince of Black Doom's Kingdom was commonly known, many of the citizens would probably want his head on a silver platter.

Galahad felt closer to his mentor than ever before. The Kingdom he had come from, the Solaris Kingdom ruled by King Mephiles, wasn't much better than Black Doom's. King Mephiles was known for kidnapping young kids and molesting and even raping them. If he hadn't fled the Kingdom at the age he did, he most likely would have been targeted by the King for his rare albino pelt and been one of King Mephiles' 'toys'.

The room slowly started to fill with outside light and Cream yelped when she finally noticed the time. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Galahad! I've made you late for your first training session!" Galahads' eyes widened and he jumped off the couch. He quickly grabbed his sword and met Cream at the chamber doors.

They quickly ran out the door and to the arena outside. Cream led the way while Galahad concentrated on not tripping over his feet at such an important time. They made it to the arena huffing and puffing with the effort and they groaned when Sir Lancelot walked up to them, a disappointed look on his face.

"You do understand that you two are fifteen minutes late, right?" The ebony knight growled. "I was starting to think an assassin had snuck into my apprentice's chambers last night and had killed him. I was about to go find you two myself."

Galahad looked down; he hadn't done one thing right so far with his new mentor. He was starting to think that his dream of becoming a Knight of the Round Table was just that… a dream… and nothing more.

Sir Lancelot sighed and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Now I, unfortunately, have to punish you for being late. We can't have this being done when we're in the middle of a battle," he said and his burning ruby eyes bore into Galahad's forehead.

The young ivory hedgehog gulped at his mentor's harsh glaze. Sir Lancelot, for once, had his head visor open and Galahad started to imagine the dozens of punishments that someone like his mentor could think up for him.

"But Sir Lancelot!" Cream's high pitched voice sounded out. "This is entirely my fault! I wasn't watching the time and made your apprentice late for his first lesson," she confessed and gave Galahad a small pat on the back as a silent message of comfort.

Sir Lancelot looked over the two younger Mobians and shook his head. "It doesn't matter," the two younglings tensed under his words. "My apprentice was late for his first session; it doesn't matter what happened before that."

Galahad held in a groan and Cream sighed; knowing that she couldn't interfere in the workings of Knights. Galahad looked up at his mentor, waiting for him to give him his punishment.

Sir Lancelot caught the look and started to tap his chin with his metal covered finger as he thought about how he should go about punishing his apprentice. A wicked smirk formed on his tan muzzle and Galahad shuddered at the sight. "I believe I have the perfect punishment for you, my young apprentice," Sir Lancelot practically purred.

"What is it?" Galahad squeaked when he was met with silence after his mentor's last statement.

Sir Lancelot's smirk just grew at the question. He walked around the ivory hedgehog and did a quick glance over at the cream colored maid. "Would you mind bringing Tails here, Cream?" The female rabbit nodded and scurried off into the castle. Galahad gulped when his mentor seemed to only get closer to him when Cream left.

Sir Lancelot strode back in front of him and lifted up his chin using the ends of his fingertips. "Your punishment will be… that you have to join me in overseeing King Sonic's walk tonight."

Galahad blinked, "What?"

The ebony knight chuckled and stepped away; his fingers easily slipping off his chin like air. "You must join me in escorting the King on his walk tonight. He always goes on one when the moon is full and I'm always his personal guard during these night outings."

Galahad blinked again, "But how is this punishment?"

Sir Lancelot let out a laugh. "I see you fell for King Sonic's 'perfect king routine'. He's really nothing more than a child that needs constant babysitting." The ebony knight then wandered over to the beaten up training dummies on the side of the arena. "You'll see how he really is tonight."

Galahad watched as Sir Lancelot easily lifted up the training dummy as large as he was and carry it over to him. The training dummy slammed down in front of him and his ebony mentor pat the side of it. "Meet Bastion, he'll be helping you build up the strength in your arms."

Galahad looked 'Bastion' over and gave his mentor a confused look. "How is 'Bastion' going to help me? He's a training dummy." Galahad winced; he had actually called the training dummy a 'he'.

The ebony knight smirked and slid his sword out of its sheath. He did some practice swings in the air and, once he was finished warming up his muscles, hit Bastion right in the mid-section. Only… Sir Lancelot's sword bounced off it without so much as scratching the paint on the dummy.

Galahad looked in amazement at Bastion and Sir Lancelot leaned against the dummy; drinking in his apprentice's wonder. "The Lady of the Lake placed spells on each and every one of these dummies. Bastion here can't be hurt in anyway; making it the perfect dummy for sword swings." The ebony knight then pointed at Galahad's sword, "I want you to hit this dummy twenty times, rest for a minute, do another twenty swings, rest for a minute and keep doing that pattern until I tell you to stop."

The ivory apprentice nodded and took out his sword. He took the first twenty sword swings and watched his mentor go off to the side to talk to the newly arrived Tails and Cream. Sir Lancelot caught his stare and yelled at him to get back to practicing. Galahad jumped and mentally sighed when he figured out that he had taken a two minute rest instead of a one minute one.

*Vita Equitis*

Galahad massaged his tired upper muscles as he rested in his chambers after his first training session. His arms felt like over cooked noodles and he was hurting in places he had never thought could even hurt. He could have handled the training session easily if it had been an hour or maybe even two hours, but Sir Lancelot had made him hit 'Bastion' the entire day. The only time he had gotten rest longer than a minute was during lunch.

He let a groan escape his lips and he stopped rubbing his shoulders and arms. The sore ivory hedgehog laid back, his back hitting his mattress, and sighed. If every day was going to be like today… he didn't even want to think about it.

A knock came to his door and Galahads' ears folded back when the very person who had tortured him throughout the day entered his chambers. Sir Lancelot was carrying new, silvery armor in his arms. He set his heavy bundle inside his empty wardrobe and raised an eye ridge at his pathetic display across his bed.

"I hope you can regain some of your strength soon. We have to meet with King Sonic in less than an hour," Sir Lancelot announced and sat on the edge of his bed.

Galahad forced himself to sit up and he draped himself across his mentor. "Can I please get some rest?" Galahad whined. "You killed me today."

Sir Lancelot smirked and seized his apprentice into a headlock. "No," he teased. "This is your punishment, so take it like a Knight."

"No fair!" Galahad squealed and tried to wiggle out of his mentor's tight grip. However, he was still too tired from his training earlier that day to really put up a fight. He gave up and let himself relax into Sir Lancelot's grasp. He wasn't sure why, but he felt closer to the ebony knight than anyone else in the castle.

Yeah… Cream was sweet and all, but Galahad felt that Sir Lancelot got him. Cream was from Camelot; she hadn't been outside of the peaceful kingdom and seen the rest of the harsh and cruel world like he and his mentor had. Both him and the older hedgehog knew what the world could be like… how it would chew you up and spit you back out without remorse or any thought whatsoever.

"Sir Lancelot," Galahad suddenly murmured.

Said knight loosened his grip and the playful smirk slid off his muzzle when he sensed the sadness coming off his apprentice's form in waves. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to be a Knight of the Round Table?"

The ebony knight sighed, "This again?" He was met with pleading amber eyes and caved under the gaze. He leaned down until he hit Galahad's right ear. "You want to know a secret?" The ivory hedgehog nodded in answer. "I was surprised you hadn't passed out in the middle of training today. It took Sir Gawain two weeks to stop passing out in the middle of his training sessions with Bastion."

Galahads' eyes widened. "Really?" Sir Gawain was the strongest person in the Kingdom.

"Really," Sir Lancelot answered back and Galahad started to giggle as he imagined someone such as Sir Gawain suddenly passing out in the middle of the arena. Sir Lancelot gave his giggling apprentice a true smile; loving the innocence that the ivory hedgehog still held and pat his leg and let him go. "You ready to meet the King?"

Galahad tried uselessly to stop his many giggles and nodded at his mentor. He grabbed his sword and joined Sir Lancelot at his chamber doorway. As they walked down the hallway, Galahad couldn't help but wonder how King Sonic would act on their walk.

**Some background for you guys and, even though this chapter was kind of dry, it was necessary for the next chapter… Where things start to get VERY juicy~ **

**Silver: Oh, god. You don't mean?**

**No! Not that! We're just getting out of the prologue phase and getting into the real storyline.**

**Silver: Oh…**

**Do I hear disappointment in your voice?**

**Silver: *Blushes* No!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in comfortable silence as Sir Lancelot and his apprentice went to join their King in his chambers. Galahad found this a bit unusual, the King having his Knights pick him up in his bedroom, but he didn't dare say anything to his mentor. He wasn't in any position to question the antics of his new ruler… especially one as loved as King Sonic was.

Both hedgehogs turned down another corridor and Galahad immediately recognized which door led to King Sonic's room. Halfway down the hall, two guards stood outside a large, extravagant doorway. Sir Lancelot nodded to the two guards and, after nodding back, they left. The ebony knight gave his apprentice a small glance before knocking three times on the door.

Movement was immediately heard inside once Sir Lancelot finished and a large crash happened moments later. Both hedgehogs outside the door flicked their ears to the sudden noise and Galahad was about to rush inside to make sure King Sonic was alright until he saw his mentor shake his head.

They both waited patiently until the cursing inside subsided and the door in front of them to swing open. King Sonic gave both his knights a large smile and stepped aside to allow them in.

Galahad stepped inside and he felt his jaw drop from the amazing wonderland he had just entered. King Sonic's chamber was more like a small house than anything. Steps led up to the expensive looking dining room as you entered and, above the crystal table and chairs, was an equally beautiful chandelier that reflected light off the large window behind it. Galahad noticed a latch on the window and a large white terrace outside it.

To the right, Galahad could see a pool sized bathtub and dozens of expensive soaps, shampoos and bathing salts. It looked hardly used and Galahad couldn't see why such an amazing bathroom was used so little… Maybe the King was almost always clean and didn't see a reason to use it? That was the only explanation he could think of. To the left, was probably King Sonic's sleeping quarters, but the doorway to the room was shut tight.

"Are you almost done studying my room, young Galahad?" King Sonic's voice drifted into the ivory hedgehog's ear.

Galahad jumped back in fright and right into his mentor. Sir Lancelot easily caught him in his arms and held him in place so he wouldn't fall down. "I swear, Sonic," the ebony knight sighed once Galahad had regained his balance. "You'll be the death of this one before he even gets onto the battle field."

King Sonic laughed and flung his red rope onto one of the dining room chairs. He placed his crown on the glass table and turned back towards his two knights with a large, bright smile on his face. "Let's get going you two! The full moon won't stay up all night, you know."

Sir Lancelot shook his head at the antics of his ruler and threw him a faded, grey robe. "Don't forget to put that on. We don't want people to recognize you while we're on your walk."

The cobalt king rolled his emerald eyes and draped the grey robe over his body. "You're way too careful, Lancelot. You need to let go sometimes and have fun."

It was Sir Lancelot's turn to roll his eyes. "My carefulness is the only reason you're still alive, Sonic. Or should I remind of what happened at The Tavern?"

King Sonic's face turned bright red at the mention of 'The Tavern' and Galahad had to stop himself from asking what it meant. It wasn't his place to question something like this to his new ruler… no matter how childish he seemed now. However, there was one thing he could ask about. He turned to his ebony mentor, "Why aren't you addressing King Sonic by his full title?"

The three of them went into an awkward silence so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. From behind him, King Sonic let out a small, fake, cough and wrapped his arm around Galahads' shoulders. "Because Lancelot and I aren't just the King and his Knight; we're friends! Just like I want us to be, young Galahad, if you will allow it!"

Galahad turned his head slightly to look the cobalt hedgehog in the face. "Do all the other Knights address you like that too?"

King Sonic bit his lip and his eyes flickered to everything in the room, but the ivory hedgehog he had wrapped around the shoulders. "Well… no, but…" His emerald eyes caught on his ebony knight and he sighed in relief when Sir Lancelot stepped forward to take over.

Sir Lancelot unlatched his apprentice from his cobalt King and looked him straight in the eye. "We don't have time for these trivial matters. The moon will set in a couple of hours and I don't want us to get trapped outside the castle without any moonlight to guide us."

King Sonic nodded his head in agreement… but Galahad couldn't help but feel that the two other hedgehogs were trying to hide something from him. By the time he got out of his thoughts, King Sonic and Sir Lancelot were already making their way out of the room. Galahad hurried to catch up and came up from behind them.

His new King turned his head and gave him a large smile before turning back and starting up a conversation with his mentor. Galahad let his mind wander as they made their way down and out of the castle. The white moonlight reflected off of his ivory pelt and Galahad could feel eyes on him. He turned to find King Sonic looking at him with wondering eyes. "Yes?" He asked when King Sonic continued to look him over.

The cobalt hedgehog was startled by his voice and gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I've never seen an albino before and I couldn't help but notice how nicely the moon reflects off of it."

Galahad's face turned tomato red from the compliment and, while he was distracted, his concentration on where he was going was lost and… he tripped on an unseen rock. Galahad hit the ground face first and his blush got even redder when King Sonic gave a bark of laughter and when Sir Lancelot let out a small groan at his clumsiness.

Galahad pushed himself up from the ground and tried to regain, if any, pride from his ungraceful fall. He brushed off the dirt from his body and straightened his back. "What a-are you guys waiting for? W-we don't have a-all night," Galahad said, still red in the face and marched past the other two older hedgehogs.

He heard King Sonic give off one last chuckle before following after him. "Don't worry, Galahad; we all are clumsy once and a while," he put his arms around the ivory hedgehog and gave him a small smile. "Unless you're someone like Lancelot, who acts like he always has a stick up his-"

The same ebony knight King Sonic was talking about sped up and elbowed the cobalt hedgehog in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. "Not in front of children, Sonic," Sir Lancelot coolly commented and watched as his King fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

Galahad puffed out his cheeks and his face reddened again, "I'm not a child!" He protested and crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at his mentor; completely ignoring the moans of pain coming from King Sonic on the ground.

Sir Lancelot raised an eye ridge underneath his helmet. "I'll believe that when you stop tripping over your own feet." He then glanced down at King Sonic; who was still acting like he was dying from the simple attack from his knight. "Get up, Sonic. I didn't elbow you that hard; only enough to cause minor bruising in your abdomen."

"And you didn't think that would hurt?!" Sonic growled and picked himself up from the ground and glared daggers at his senor knight.

"Of course I knew it would hurt; that was the whole point of doing it to stop your previous sentence," Sir Lancelot said and gave a small, knowing smirk.

Sonic's daggers turned into swords and he walked past Sir Lancelot to the still pouting and blushing Galahad. "Come on, Galahad. You've proven to be a lot more fun than this stick butt over here," King Sonic said; indicating the still smirking hedgehog behind them.

"At least I don't have Gynophobia," Sir Lancelot mocked and walked past the two younger hedgehogs. He gave King Sonic a knowing look and entered the Shrouded Forest.

Galahad felt the cobalt hedgehog around his shoulders tense and gave him a confused look. "King Sonic… is it true? Are you afraid of woman?"

Instead of answering him, the cobalt hedgehog let go of him and dashed after Sir Lancelot. "You promised you would never tell, Lancelot!" King Sonic's shrill voice cut through the quiet night air, scaring a flock of ravens into flight over the forest.

"Wait up!" The second shrill voice of Galahad sounded throughout the almost silent night, not wanting to be left behind in the new, dark forest a mile from the castle. Galahad jogged down the beaten path, looking left and right for any signs of the older hedgehogs.

Minutes later, Galahad realized that he had lost his dark colored mentor and robed King in the darkening forest since the moonlight was having a hard time penetrating the thick branches of the forest. Old branches creaked, small foresters ran through the dead leaves on the ground and the sounds of ravens returning to their branches filled the air around him.

Galahad swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to place one foot in front of the other. His eyes darted to any and every noise he heard and his breathing got heavy. It was true that Galahad had camped out many times, but he went to great lengths to find old barns or nice open field to sleep in; never once daring to step foot inside forests at night.

It wasn't that he was afraid of forests, but what happened in them at night. He had heard many stories of robbers, runaway prisoners and cut throats combing the forests at night looking for victims… victims like him. Looking for people stupid enough to enter the forest at night… alone… and lost…

Surely King Sonic and Sir Lancelot would notice his absence, right? They wouldn't just leave him out here all alone to fend for himself in unknown territory… Right? Only the still silence greeted him and Galahad felt a shiver go up his spine. Where did all the noise go? The branches? The foresters? The ravens?

Something gleamed at his belt and Galahad glanced down. His sword! How could he have forgotten Espee? He wasn't defenseless! He could protect himself! Galahad grasped the hilt of his sword and stood in amazement when it started to glow a soft blue coloring. What was going on? This surely wasn't normal.

"Hmmm, that's quite unusual," a deep voice breathed into his ear.

Galahad tensed and his, rather girlish, scream sounded in the air. He unconsciously pulled his sword out of its sheath and swung it with all his might towards the deep voice… Only to find it, moments later, clang against something solid and very pointy.

"Nice reaction," his mentor commented; his own sword, Arondight, blocking Galahad's attack. "But that won't help you if you allow your opponent the opportunity to sneak up behind you and stab you in the back." Sir Lancelot pushed Galahad's sword away from him and placed Arondight back into its sheath.

The ivory apprentice's face turned tomato red and he, too, put his sword away. "So that was a test? To see how I would do from a sneak attack in the forest? Alone?"

Sir Lancelot examined his apprentice over; his eyes carefully picking up the small signs of embarrassment, relief and anger coming off of Galahad. "No, I was merely looking for you since Sonic left you behind at the forest's edge and this is how things ended up," he coolly replied and held out his hand. "Come on, Sonic is waiting for us."

Galahad awkwardly shuffled his feet and took Sir Lancelot's offered hand. As they made their way through a maze of paths, at least for Galahad anyway, the two of them lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Soon, Galahad couldn't handle the silence any longer and whispered out the only thing he could think of at the moment. "Is King Sonic really afraid of woman?"

Galahad sensed his mentor turn his head to look at him and heard the ebony knight give a small, deep chuckle. "Remember when I mentioned The Tavern before?" Galahad gave a nod and glanced over at Sir Lancelot. "On one of our walks, King Sonic decided that he wanted to drink some ale and dance at the local tavern. When we got there almost all the single ladies there recognized him and…" Sir Lancelot stiffed a laugh, "He was mauled by fangirls trying to go out with him. It was a highly amusing thing to watch, to say the least."

"Hey!" King Sonic jumped out of the side bushes and stood his ground in front of both knights. "You promised never to mention that again, Sir Lancelot!"

The ebony knight rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, "I thought you wanted Galahad to be your 'friend'. Shouldn't he have the right to know about what happened at The Tavern and your abnormal fear of woman?" Sir Lancelot smirked, "After all, the three of us are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on since you insisted I be your personal knight and Galahad is my apprentice."

King Sonic pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm still your King, Sir Lancelot," he said in one last attempt to win the battle between him and his knight.

Sir Lancelot sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Fine, whatever you say _King_ Sonic. What can I do for you, _your_ _Majesty_?" The ebony knight answered; putting extra emphasis on the words 'King' and 'your Majesty'.

King Sonic visibly flinched at Sir Lancelots' words and Galahad immediately felt awkward at being the third wheel between the two older hedgehogs' argument. He loosened his grip on his mentor's hand and tried to pull away, only to have Sir Lancelot tighten his hand into a death grip.

Galahad gave Sir Lancelot a pleading look to let go of him, but his mentor refused to look at him. "I know what this is really about, _King _Sonic," Sir Lancelot coolly said. "You're angry that I rejected you and that I managed to elude your attempt of getting me alone in the woods by bring Galahad with us." He narrowed his eyes, "Then, when you noticed Galahad, you got a new idea. You decided to use him as a pawn to make me jealous by wrapping your arms around him at every chance you got."

"I don't understand why you won't just give me a chance!" King Sonic exploded.

"Because a King and his knight would never work! Especially when they're both male!" The ebony knight exploded right back. Galahad looked at his mentor in surprise; he never expected someone as cool and collected as Sir Lancelot to explode like that.

King Sonic got right into the ebony knight's face. "We could make it work! Just give it a chance!" He begged; all former anger gone and replaced by pleading.

Sir Lancelot growled; "And what about my father? You don't understand how he would use this relationship to his advantage. How he would twist it around and take over your kingdom by using me. Why would you risk your people to the black-hearted evil that Black Doom can and will do?"

The cobalt King looked down, "I don't care."

Sir Lancelot's ruby eyes widened, "You don't care?" All the former volume had disappeared from his voice; making the almost tense, but calm new voice sound ten times scarier than yelling ever could.

"Yes."

The ebony knights' eyes narrowed, "I never once thought you were an idiot, Sonic. But now I know that I was terribly wrong." Without another word, Sir Lancelot ripped his hand out of Galahad's and headed back towards the castle.

King Sonic watched Sir Lancelot leave and, once he had disappeared from sight, turned to Galahad. "Looks like it's just you and me, Galahad. Mind accompanying me for the rest of my walk?"

Galahad was beyond stunned at his new King and took a small step backwards. "How could you use me like that? I thought we were friends," he whispered and took another step back.

The cloaked hedgehog tensed and looked his younger knight in the eye. "Of course we're friends, Galahad!"

The ivory hedgehog rapidly shook his head back and forth. "I can't believe you would use me like that!" And then, he too, took off to the castle; hoping he would catch up to his mentor.

Meanwhile, King Sonic stayed in the same spot he was in; watching his other knight leave him and never once remembering a time where he felt so alone.

**Who saw that coming? Huh? Huh? I gave you guys a lot of foreshadowing clues!**

** Shadow: You just like creating unnecessary drama.**

** Unnecessary? No, if you don't have drama, romance, adventure and a little bit of humor, you don't get anywhere with readers.**

** Silver: Don't provoke her, Shadow. She is the author and could make us join the circus and turn into monkeys next chapter.**

** Shadow: She wouldn't dare. *Growls***

** Oh~ I would dare, Shadow~ It's so much fun making you guys do stupid things~ X3**

** Silver: Oh, god! Please save me guys! The author as gone crazy! **

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE while I play with my hedgies~ *Evil laugh***


End file.
